That Butler, Feline
by Skullfrost
Summary: After being attacked by a demon horde while on vacation, the world of the Kuroshitsuji cast is a little... thrown off. As they fall unconscious, they wake up to find themselves in new bodies, in a strange new world... with four Clans of cats who call themselves 'warriors'.
1. Chapter 1

**That Butler, Feline****_  
><em>**

_Summary: After being attacked by a demon horde while on vacation, the world of the Kuroshitsuji cast is a little... thrown off. As they fall unconscious, they wake up to find themselves in new bodies, in a strange new world... with four Clans of cats who call themselves 'warriors'._

_PROLOGUE_

It was a bright, sunny day at the resort that the group had decided to spend their vacation in. Finnian, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Bardroy splashed around in a pool, while Sebastian, Claude, and Ciel lazed around on lawn chairs, with Grell snuggling up to Sebastian and pestering him as usual. Undertaker grinned like a madman in a hot tub filled with salt water, next to Ronald Knox and William T. Spears. Alois danced around in a bikini even though he was male, Pluto ran around in his human form, barking at anything and everything that moved, and Snake just lazed around on a float in the pool, with his snakes curled contentedly around his neck. It was a pretty damn peaceful day, the first one the group had had in a long, long time. Since none of them had much to do, with Ciel and Sebastian on break from case solving, Undertaker having no 'customers', and the reapers having few souls to reap, they had all gotten together and decided to set aside their differences and take a nice little vacation together for a week.

However, this nice little peacefulness was just too good to be true and, sure enough, their vacation got screwed up. Badly. While the group was having fun, they were suddenly stopped by a dark presence. Sebastian immediately sat up with a vicious snarl, Pluto snarled and barked viciously, the servants huddled together in fear, Undertaker lost his grin, William and Ronald got out of the hot tub and stood with their death scythes aimed for attack, Alois and Ciel immediately went to their butlers' sides, Snake and his snakes sat up and hissed, Grell whipped out his chainsaw, and Claude stood beside Sebastian with a growl.

At that moment, a bunch of dark shapes emerged, with glowing red eyes, fangs, claws, and dark, bat-like wings. The creatures smirked and licked their lips, closing in on the group.

"Demons," Sebastian stated, standing in front of Ciel protectively. "He is mine. You can't have him!"

William glared at the demons with a sneer. "Vermin," he spat. "Stupid demonic vermin..."

The demons just kept getting closer, their grins only getting wider. Grell then sprang into action, lashing his scythe at the creatures. However, they all jumped him at once, knocking him violently to the ground, and the red-haired reaper immediately fell unconscious. Undertaker then whipped out his own scythe, leaping into the air and swiping at the demons, but he was also knocked unconscious. This prompted William and Ronald to attack together, and Ronald managed to take out one demon before they were both defeated. One by one, they all fell, unable to fight the powerful creatures, as the demon horde was too large. They were all left unconscious, piled up together. With a laugh and a smirk, one of the demons waved his hand over them, and they disappeared.

_Chapter 1_

**_SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V._**

Sebastian blinked his eyes open, confused and only really half-there. What the hell had just happened? He slowly sat up, blinking a few times to clear the bleariness from his vision. He could see that he was in a forest, and a very large, tall one at that. Either this forest was insanely huge, or he was small. He gave a wince as he felt the blow that one of this attacking demons had given his head, and he reached up a hand to feel the wound.

However, he was completely caught off guard when he realized that he didn't feel skin... he felt _fur._ Confused and bewildered, he rose a hand in front of his face, eyes widening as he saw that his hand was not a hand. No, it was a _paw._ A paw that he was very familiar with- the paw of a cat. So... somehow the demon had become a cat? How the hell...?

_This... cannot be happening, _he thought, more confused than he had ever been in his life. _This has to be some sort of wierd, twisted dream..._

It was then that he noticed an unconscious form beside him. It was another cat, a small, kitten-sized blue-gray one. Sebastian had a slight idea of who this was.

He gave the other cat a light prod, causing it to open its eyes and stare directly at him. Suspicions confirmed, there was the mark, right on the tom's eye.

"W-where the hell?! What the hell is... my god, what the hell is going on?!" Ciel yelped, startled by seeing a big black cat, bigger than he was, standing over him. "Who the hell... no, _what _the hell are you?!"

Sebastian was just as confused as Ciel was.

"Young master, I do not know what is going on, or why the hell we are suddenly... felines," he stated. "And in case you haven't noticed by now, I am Sebastian- and you, my young lord, are a cat as well."

Ciel's jaw dropped, and he just gawked at the tuxedo tom in front of him. "...C-cats...?! We're cats?! What the hell?!"

"I am afraid so, my lord," Sebastian replied solemnly. "I do not know why, or how... but we are."

Ciel just looked lost, confused, and... _afraid._ "Sebastian..." he murmured. "Please tell me this is a dream."

"I am afraid not, my lord."

"..."

They were both distracted from their thoughts as another cat emerged from a bush, followed by two others. One was a light blonde tom with a white chest and white paws, one was a dark orange tabby, and the other a russet she-cat with white paws and a white chest. Sebastian and Ciel recognized the three in an instant.

"Bard! Finny! Mey-Rin!" Ciel exclaimed. "You're here too!"

The three all gave large grins and threw themselves at the other two, hugging them tightly.

"We were so afraid we'd never see you again, we were!" Mey-Rin chirped, hugging Ciel tightly as best as she could with her cat-arms. "We've missed you!"

"Yeah, we missed you guys!" Finny mewed with a sparkle in his eye. "We're so glad we found you! Does this mean the others are here too?!"

Ciel deadpanned at them. "Yeah, yeah, now get off," he huffed. "I don't like hugs."

The three immediately obeyed, each holding one paw to their foreheads in a salute. Mey-Rin suddenly stared at Ciel in confusion.

"Young master, what is that mark on your eye?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "...Is that why you always wear an eyepatch?"

Ciel immediately raised a paw to cover his eye, startled. "...It's just a birthmark.." he muttered, turning away. "That's all."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Ciel's blatant lie, and stood to his paws.

"We should get going," he announced. "The others must be here somewhere. We should find them."

"Heheheh... you've already found one," said a voice in the bushes. The five humans-and-demon-turned-cats suddenly turned to face the source of the voice, and, sure enough, out emerged a fluffy gray tom with a scar on his neck and face. Undertaker.

"Ah, Undertaker. You're here too," Sebastian greeted. "That means the others are definitely here... let's search."

All of the others nodded in agreement and they all set off through the forest, searching for their comrades. After a while of walking, Sebastian then picked up a noise in a tree, and suddenly three cats leaped down. One was a russet red color, with a white underside and a ticked tabby pattern, making it seem as though his sides were black. One of them looked quite like Sebastian, a tuxedo tom. The last was an orange tabby with black ear-backs and a white underside. Definitely Grell, Ronald, and William.

"You three!" Sebastian called. "Seems like you're here as well... care to join us?"

Grell gave a wide grin and flung himself at Sebastian, at which Sebastian easily sidestepped.

"Oh, Sebas-chan, cold as ever, I see!" he said with a chuckle. "That's just what I love about you!"

Sebastian gave a huff and turned away from the annoying red tom, facing Ronald and William.

"We woke up here, same as you three. We're looking for the others. Care to join?" he invited with a flick of his tail. William shot him a small glare, but complied nonetheless and joined the group, along with Ronald.

"...Fine," he huffed. "But stay away from me, demon scum."

Sebastian just shot him a light smirk, and the group continued on their way. They soon met the rest of their group, and they were all finally reunited... except for Pluto, who Sebastian didn't really give a shit about anyway.

They all decided to rest, laying down on the soft grass of the forest floor, some curling up together, such as Ciel and Sebastian, Alois and Claude, and then the three servants and Tanaka all curled up together.

They ended up falling asleep like this, and Sebastian found himself unwillingly purring.

They were then suddenly awoken by loud hissing and growling, and found themselves face-to-face with a group of six strange cats, all facing them with teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Sebastian whirled around to face a white tom, staring straight at him with his head and tail held high.

"Who are you, and why are you in our territory?" the tom demanded, giving a lash of his tail. "You all certainly don't smell like any Clan I recognize, but you've got enough cats among you to be a whole Clan."

Sebastian flattened his ears a bit, standing to his paws and giving a respectful dip of his head to the white cat, who he assumed was the leader of the group.

"We are terribly sorry to trespass," he mewed lowly. "We were unaware that this land belonged to anyone, and we don't really know how we ended up here in the first place. We just... woke up here."

The tom seemed to relax a small bit, seeing that Sebastian and his group weren't hostile. He turned to face the rest of his group, exchanging hushed whispers with them before turning back to Sebastian.

"Were you captured by twolegs?" the tom inquired with a twitch of his whiskers. "That is really the only explanation I can think of for cats to wake up here with no knowledge of this place or how they got here... I assume you must have been dropped off by twolegs?"

Sebastian took that chance to make up a story to explain their situation.

"Yes, we were," the tuxedo tom confirmed. "We were attacked and captured, and then knocked unconscious... and then we ended up here."

That wasn't too far from the truth, but still. The white tom seemed to believe him, thankfully.

"Judging by that, I assume you have nowhere to go, and don't know your way back to where you came from?" the white cat meowed with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, that is correct," Sebastian replied. The white tom seemed to be thinking for a moment, and then gave a friendly grin.

"Well, in that case- you're welcome to stay with my Clan for a while. I'm sure you're hungry and need a place to rest up properly," he invited, ears perked. "We'd be happy to have you."

Sebastian looked behind him, at the rest of the group, who all began exchanging glances.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt..." Ciel muttered, looking a bit on edge.

"Ooh, what a nice tom he is to invite us for such a thing~! That would be just perfect~!" Grell chirped, grinning widely.

"Heheheheh... S'pose it wouldn't hurt, would it~?" Undertaker chided, clicking his tongue. "After all, not like we've got many other options, eh?"

Sebastian gave a nod then, turning back to the white tom who was waiting for an answer, and dipped his head respectfully.

"That would be great," he mewed, allowing a friendly smile of his own. "We would be glad to accept your offer, thank you."

The white tom dipped his head as a response, giving a lighthearted purr.

"Well then, that's settled, eh? C'mon, then!" he meowed, turning and beginning to bound away. Sebastian and his group quickly followed, seeing as the tom didn't give any chance to hesitate.

After a short while of travelling through the forest, they soon arrived at a large hollow surrounded by tall, thick thickets. The entrance was marked by a fallen log, propped up by a large boulder, lifting up the thickets enough for the cats to enter.

As they entered, Sebastian was quite amazed by what he saw. Neat dens were nicely built in comfortable spots, a large boulder sat near one of the walls of the camp, flanked by two large bushes. A neat pile of freshly-caught prey lay in the center of the camp, and a bunch of cats all sat, grooming eachother, talking, sleeping, or sunning themselves. Sebastian had never imagined that cats would be able to create something this intricate and organized, and also live in groups together such as this... it truly astonished him, and he silently praised these creatures in his mind.

He was soon interrupted by his thoughts as the white tom led them to the center of the camp, and then turned towards them to speak.

"Now, you all stay here while I make an announcement," he ordered. "Oh, and the name's Whitestar, by the way."

He then turned away from them and gracefully leapt on top of the large boulder, staring down at all of the cats in the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" the tom called, head and tail held high. Cats from all over the clearing suddenly stopped what they were doing and immediately gathered near the large stone's base, looking up at the leader with curiosity.

"Today, we have taken in some newcomers," Whitestar announced, gaze moving to Sebastian and his group. "These cats were captured and dropped off here by twolegs, with nowhere else to go. So, I have decided to allow them to stay with us for a while. I expect you all to treat them with welcoming and hospitality, and treat them as Clanmates until the time comes when they will leave."

Sebastian suddenly felt a bunch of eyes on him, and he noticed that the entire Clan was now staring at him and his group, whispering amongst themselves. Some of the looks they received were friendly and welcoming, while some were uneasy and on edge.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Whitestar mewed from his perch. "It'd be nice to know your names."

The Clan stared at them expectantly, and Sebastian stepped forward with a dip of his head.

"I am Sebastian," he stated. "The little blue tom with the strange eye is Ciel, the blonde tabby is Finnian, and-"

"Now hold it right there," Bard exclaimed, also stepping up. "We can introduce ourselves, 'ya know!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped back. "Fine then, take the stage."

Bard gave a grin and stepped forward. "The name's Bard! But... you can call me Mr. Awesome."

That earned him a harsh smack on the head from Sebastian. Then, William stepped up, with his face expressionless as always.

"I am William," he said plainly and with no emotion. "And the annoying russet idiot making kissy faces over there is Grell."

"Oh, Will, cold as ever, hmmm~?" Grell, who was indeed making kissy faces, purred. "That's just what I love about you~!"

William rolled his eyes and cuffed Grell over the ear. "Shut it."

Mey-Rin came next, looking at the strange cats nervously.

"My name is Mey-Rin, yes it is!" she mewed quickly. No one seemed to acknowledge her weird speech pattern.

Then, Ronald stepped up, looking bored with this exchange.

"'Kay, I'm Ronald, the tuxedo that isn't Sebastian or Will is Claude, the little kitten-sized blonde tom is Alois, the crazy gray guy with the scar is Undertaker, the old gray guy without the scar is Tanaka, and that guy with the wierd skin and the snakes is Snake," he stated quickly, obviously wanting to finish this up quickly.

No one expected everyone to suddenly stare intensely at Snake, who had his snakes still curled around his neck. They seemed to have gotten smaller along with the rest of them, to still fit around Snake's neck.

"...Are those.. snakes?" one cat questioned, looking scared and extremely confused.

"Yes, says Emily," Snake responded, interpreting the words of his snake. "Snakes."

"...And you understand them?!"

Snake nodded, and everyone just stared, wide-eyed.

"A cat that talks to snakes... that's unheard of," one cat mewed. "I didn't think that was even possible!"

Snake flattened his ears against his head, and Sebastian got the feeling that the tom didn't enjoy this attention, and decided to create a distraction.

"Well, now that that's all said and done, let's do something else," he mewed in fake cheerfulness. Whitestar twitched his whiskers in amusement and nodded.

"Alright then. I'll have one of my warriors show you around the camp," he announced. "Ravenheart, show them around, would you?"

A black she-cat stepped out of the crowd and gave a nod, making her way over to Sebastian and his group.

"Meeting dismissed," Whitestar then called, leaping down from the rock. The Clan then dispersed, going back to their previous activities, except for Ravenheart, who stayed by the newcomers.

"Alright, come on, you all. Time for a little tour of the camp," Ravenheart chirped, with a friendly expression. "C'mon.~"

**CIEL'S P.O.V.**

Ciel gave a bored sigh, following behind the she-cat as she showed them the areas of the camp.

"There's the fresh-kill pile," she mewed, pointing to the pile of dead animals. _Creepy..._

"The bramble den over there, next to the bush, is the Warriors' den," she said, pointing at the den she was talking about. Ciel rolled his eyes, as he didn't really care. She continued pointing out places of the camp. The large rock was the Highrock, a little log den was where the elders stayed, an ivy-covered rock and dirt den was for apprentices, and a little cave of rocks was for mothers and kittens. When the she-cat was finally done with the 'tour', Ciel sighed in relief and laid himself down on the grass, beside Sebastian.

He found it strange that Sebastian seemed to be the one taking control ever since they had arrived. He had been the one to speak with Cloudstar, began the introductions, etc... Ciel found it a bit ironic, considering Sebastian was actually the servant and he was the master. But, he also found that he didn't really care. Sebastian could have his bit of fun in leadership for all he cared, as long as he didn't do anything against Ciel's wishes.

"You guys will be staying in the elders' den," Ravenheart suddenly mewed, snapping Ciel out of his thoughts. "That's where we keep visitors."

Ciel just gave a bored yawn and nodded. _Oh, yay, we get to stay with a bunch of old geezers._

Then, Ciel suddenly began to think. Was Sebastian still a demon...? Did he still have the same abilities he had before all of this happened?

"Sebastian," the little blue-gray cat mewed, "Are you still..."

Sebastian chuckled a bit at that, obviously understanding Ciel's question.

"Of course, young lord. I shall continue to be one _hell _of a butler."

Ciel felt a smile ease itself onto his face at that. "Good."

Sebastian gave a nod, a smirk on his feline face. "Of course, my lord."

**Woo, yay, here's the first chapter of this new story of awesomeness.~ Please leave a review, I'd like to see what you guys think~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That Butler, Feline**

_Chapter 2  
>-<em>

**GRELL'S P.O.V.**

Grell lazed around in a patch of sunlight, purring from the warmth of the sunlight seeping through his fur.

"I could get used to this.~" the russet tom purred, flexing his paws. "Comfy..."

Not to mention, that Whitestar guy was pretty damn attractive. The soft, fluffy, white fur... blue eyes, friendly demeanor. That tom was surely one that Grell could fall for.

But then again, Grell pretty much fell in love with every male he ever met.

And most of them ended up beating him up because he annoyed the hell out of them. Sebastian and William, especially.

He opened one eye, glancing in Sebastian's direction. He was always attracted to the good-looking demon.

So of course, he decided it was time for his daily dose of 'let's annoy Sebastian'.

He trotted over to the black tom, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, Sebas-chan~!" he chirped, lunging at him and pulling him into a tight hug. "Heheheh.~"

Sebastian gave an annoyed hiss and lashed his claws out at Grell's face, pouring salt into the wound by then kicking him across the camp and causing him to slam into a nearby tree.

"Tch... not fair, Sebas-chan~!" Grell huffed, crossing his 'arms'. "You can't refuse my love forever!"

"Yes, actually, I can," Sebastian retorted. "When will you realize that _I don't like you_?"

"Ah, cold as ever, I see!" Grell said with a wide grin. "That's just what I love about you, Bassy~! That and your hotness..."

"...Shut up and die."

The rest of the group immediately burst into laughter at Sebastian's comment, except for of course Claude, Ciel, and William, who never laughed. And Sebastian himself. And of course Grell, who the comment was directed at.

"Ah, Sebby, but that wouldn't be fun, now would it~?" Grell chuckled, not showing any signs of being offended. "Ah, I could just bear your children if only you'd let me~!"

"...Grell, you are a _male_," Sebastian pointed out with an annoyed growl. "You cannot carry children."

Grell pouted at that and crossed his 'arms', sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Oh Sebby, you're no fun at all," he huffed dramatically. "So cruel~!"

Sebastian just rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked away, leaving Grell to pout alone.

**SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V.**

Stupid redhead. Sebastian growled in annoyance at the annoying russet tom who would stop at nothing to bother him 24/7.

"Stupid shinigami," he muttered, even more annoyance showing in his eyes as Ciel smirked. "What are you smirking at?"

"Ha. It's just funny to see you so aggravated," Ciel stated, still smirking. "Hmm... maybe I should give Grell that entire day with you that I promised him for helping me save Lizzy."

Sebastian gave an annoyed growl, ears flattening.

"Young master, _please _do not do that," he hissed through gritted teeth. "He's annoying and stupid and... just, no."

Ciel just chuckled in response, walking away from the demon-butler-cat to do something else. Sebastian rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, slinking away towards the elders' den.

When he arrived at the entrance, the black tom poked his head in, looking around. He was then greeted by finding himself nose-to-nose with an old black-and-white patched tom, who was staring at him in a friendly manner.

"Well, hello there, newcomer," the tom greeted, sitting down and curling his tail over his paws. "Sebastian, is it? Or are you Claude? You two look so similar it's hard to tell."

The tom gave a chuckle as he said that, and Sebastian felt a light smile creep onto his features.

"I am Sebastian, sir," he stated with a dip of his head. The old black-and-white tom chuckled a bit.

"Well, hello then, Sebastian. The name's Smudgepelt," he greeted. "Welcome to WoodClan."

So, this group was called "WoodClan", huh? Seemed legit.

"Thank you," Sebastian responded, dipping his head respectfully to the elder. The tom twitched his whiskers in response.

"What'cha thankin' me for?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. "I didn't do anythin'."

Sebastian flicked one ear at that, sitting down.

"Where I come from, it's custom to thank someone when they welcome you," he answered. "Simple etiquette."

"Ah," Smudgepelt replied. "So you're not from around here, are ya?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Me and the group I came with come from a place called 'London'," he responded. "Quite a nice place, if you'd ask me."

Smudgepelt flashed a grin at the demon. "I'm sure it is quite nice."

He then gave a yawn and laid down on the den floor, flicking one ear.

"I've got a question, by the way," the elder then mewed. "What happened to that little guy's eye?"

Sebastian chuckled at the question, whiskers twitching.

"It's a birthmark," he explained. "He was born with it."

Smudgepelt tilted his head, as if confused, but also amazed.

"Well, I've never seen anything like it!" he stated, flicking his fluffy tail. "I've never heard of a cat with somethin' like that. Quite strange, yet amazing, if you'd ask me. I'd say he's blessed by StarClan."

"StarClan?" Sebastian questioned, tilting his head. "What is 'StarClan'?"

Smudgepelt snorted at that.

"Of course you wouldn't know what StarClan is," he said casually. "You're a rogue. But anyway; StarClan is our warrior ancestors. When a cat dies, they go to walk the skies with StarClan. They give us guidance, send us prophecies, and help us when we need 'em."

Sebastian blinked, a bit confused, but decided not to question it.

"Ah... alright then," he responded. "That's... interesting."

Smudgepelt rolled his eyes, and then stood to his paws.

"You hungry?" he questioned, staring outside of the den, in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. Sebastian's eye twitched a bit at what the tom was suggesting. Being a demon, he didn't need to eat to survive, and with the only food being a bunch of raw, dead animals... he certainly didn't _want _to.

"Er... no thanks," he declined, trying to be polite about it. Smudgepelt wasn't having it.

"Oh, come now, you must be half-starved. You couldn't have eaten in a while, being captured by twolegs and dropped off here, unconscious. C'mon, let's go get some food," he mewed cheerfully. Sebastian gulped, knowing he couldn't continue to refuse, and followed after the elder with a sigh.

When they arrived at the fresh-kill pile, AKA the pile of dead animals that didn't look very appetizing, Smudgepelt picked up a dead squirrel and dropped it at Sebastian's paws.

The demon just stared at it in horror, not wanting to put that nasty thing in his mouth.

"Go on, eat!" Smudgepelt invited, not even picking up on Sebastian's disgust. "It won't bite ya, and there's plenty to go around!"

Sebastian gulped and slowly bent his face down to the dead animal, squeezing his eyes shut and sinking his teeth into the flesh. He ripped off a chunk of the meat and slowly chewed it, trying to keep his tongue out of the way so as to not taste the bloody, furry nastiness. However, he couldn't keep himself from actually tasting it and suddenly... he realized, that the squirrel didn't taste bad at all! In fact, it was probably the best meat he had ever eaten in his life.

And he immediately dug into the corpse, finishing it off in less than a minute, while Smudgepelt watched in amusement.

"Tasty, isn't it~?" the tom purred, smiling. "Told ya it'd be fine."

Sebastian gave a sheepish grin and stood, licking the blood from his lips. "Heheh... thanks..."

He then turned to see Ciel behind him, staring at him in disgust.

"Sebastian," the tom hissed, "What the hell did you just do?"

"Well, my lord, I ate a squirrel," Sebastian responded matter-of-factly. "It was actually quite good tasting."

Ciel looked absolutely petrified and disgusted.

"...I cannot believe you put a squirrel corpse in your mouth, much less _swallowed _it."

"Oh, come now, young master, it's not all bad. You should try it," Sebastian mewed with an innocent smile, picking out another squirrel and shoving it towards Ciel.

"Oh God no..." Ciel growled, backing away from the dead squirrel. "There is no way in hell I am eating that."

Smudgepelt then cocked his head to the side, standing up and shoving the squirrel closer.

"C'mon, little guy, try it," the tom said with a soft smile. "It's good, I promise! It's not gonna jump up and attack you."

Ciel just stared at the dead creature with a horrified expression, and Sebastian decided to 'help' the little lord. He suddenly tackled him to the ground, opening his little jaws and stuffing the squirrel carcass in his mouth.

"Now chew," he commanded, still with a little innocent smile on his face. Ciel glared at his demon butler, but slowly complied... and then began violently gulping the squirrel down just as Sebastian had.

"Oh my God that was... that was heaven..." Ciel stated with a dazed look. "I never thought that dead squirrel would taste so amazing..."

A smirk then creeped onto Sebastian's face, and he and Smudgepelt both snickered. The next few days with this Clan were sure to be filled with a ton of amusement.

**Yay, second chapter done. This was mainly just a filler chapter, because I just wanted to make an update for you guys. So... enjoy the characters having derp moments. ;D**

**Please leave a review, as always, reviews are appreciated. Especially ones with ideas for future chapters.~ If you review, you get a cookie.**


End file.
